Apu
| Aliases = "El Doradans", Incan Gods, Gods of the Incans | Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = El Dorado/ Hanan Pacha | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 6'0" | AvgWeight = 325 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = | Skin = | NumberOfLimbs = 2 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = The Incan Gods are three times denser than normal human beings and have extremely long-lived, but they are not immortal like the Gods of Olympus. | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Hanan Pacha ("El Dorado") | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; Keith Pollard | First = Thor #301 | HistoryText = The Incan Gods are an extra-dimensional race of beings who were worshiped by the Incan Empire who later absorbed and assimilated the gods of their neighboring tribes into the pantheon. According to ancient myths, the Sky Father Viracocha arose from the depths of Lake Titicaca during a time of primordial darkness. With assistance from the Earth Mother Gaea (known to the Inca as "Pachamama"), Viracocha brought life to a race of giants. These giants, sculpted in Viracocha's own image, lived in total darkness and inhabited the city of Tiahuanaco (modern-day Tiwanaku, Bolivia). However, these giants soon defied their creators, prompting Viracocha to transform them back into stone. With Gaea preoccupied elsewhere, Viracocha next created the sea goddess Mama Cocha to serve as his companion. He and Mama Cocha decided to bring light to the world, and came ashore on the "Island of the Sun" (modern-day Isla del Sol, Bolivia), where they created the sun god Inti. They next traveled to the nearby "Island of the Moon" (modern-day Isla de la Luna, Bolivia), where they created the moon goddess Mama Quilla. Other gods soon followed, such as the death god Supay and the thunder god Catequil. With the world now sufficiently illuminated, Viracocha created a second race of mortals, known as humans. Viracocha eventually returned to his extradimensional realm of Hanan Pacha, leaving his son Inti in charge of the affairs of the Earth realm. Viracocha was asked by the Asgardian god Thor to donate the required life energies to restore the Asgardians after the Fourth Host of the Celestials. The Incan gods have less worshippers today than they did a thousand years ago, but they are still worshipped by the Kamekeri of Costa Verda in Central America. In recent years, the Hyborian warlock, Kulan Gath, held the Kamekeri goddess, Peliali, captive in order to gain the power of a god from the Incan gods, but he was defeated by the Avengers. | Habitat = Earth-like | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = The Incan Gods possess superhuman strength, stamina, resistance to injury, longevity (although they are not immortal like the Olympian gods) and the ability to tap into and manipulate mystical energies of feats of magic. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = The average Incan god can lift (press) about 30 tons under optimal conditions; the average Incan goddess can lift (press) about 25 tons under optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Tribal | TechnologyLevel = Magic | CulturalTraits = The Incan Gods were worshiped as gods by the Incan Empire which once covered Colombia, Ecuador, Perú, Bolivia, Argentina and Chile, absorbing the gods of all the neighboring tribes into a massive pantheon. Although blood sacrifice was practiced in their worship, it was not required as it was with the Aztec gods of the north. | Representatives = Aiomum Kondi, Coniraya, Guecufu, Inti (Kuat), Konassa, Kulamina, Manco, Okonorote, Peliali, Viracocha, et al | Notes = * The Incan Gods preside in the other-dimensional world known as Hanan Pacha ("Higher Earth" in Quechua). It was connected to Ucu Pacha, the realm of the Dead, linked to the underwater realm of Hurin Pacha located under and through lakes, oasis and caves. Spanish Conquistadors named this realm, "El Dorado," believing it to be a city of gold, but this was really the name of a body sprinkled in gold and departed into lakes to enter Ucu Pacha. Hanan Pacha was connected to earth by Tequendama whose access point was obscured behind a waterfall on earth. * In Incan mythology, "Apu" was the name of several mountain spirits subservient to the Incan gods. It was also used as a prefix to many of their names, such as Apu-Punchau, a title of Inti, the sun-god. | Trivia = | Links = * Incan Gods at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Deities Category:Pantheons Category:Apu Category:Inca Religion